library_of_kunfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Line of Eden-Tyrene
Library of Kún'all -The First Age- 150,000 BCE Humans and Miqo'te first appear in Forsakken, they spread across most the globe due to it being one large landmass. Both Miqo'te and humans adapt to their environments. 100,000 BCE Major tectonic plate movement shifts the landmass of Forsakken, creating the islands we know today. 50,000 BCE Early rock paintings found in Xylvania, the Tundran Territories, Ilithriad, Avacynia and Airya depicting the First Age. 25,000 BCE Humans of the Tundran Territories discover fire. 24,000 BCE Humans migrate to modern day Tayunas. 20,000 BCE First signs of organised farming in Tayunas. 10,000 BCE The primitive people of Xylvania collate and form the ancient settlement of Millasias. 50,00 BCE The primitive people of Xylvania create the wheel. 37,00 BCE Aryans begin to collate in one area, building up the permanent settlement of Imperium. Preachers of Arya being to preach of the Great Journey, gathering many followers. 30,00 BCE Aryans begin an early form of writing. The Miqo'te and Avacynians descover the ability to smith bronze, beginning the period known as the Bronze Age. -The Age of Bronze- 29,91 BCE Xylvania become large enough to be a super power in its own right. The city of Kaon, nestled in the foothills of the Mountain of Kadar becomes large enough to be their capital. The people of Xylvania revolt against their leaders and become Makai Gundam Z. 29,90 BCE Makai Gundam Z destroys the current government of Xylvania and becomes the government. 29,89 BCE The Government is led by a man called Eska Bamel or more commonly known as Escavan Malice. Malice then goes on to create a small mining town at the foot of Kadar. 29,86 BCE Malice dies and his vice president in MGZ takes his place this man is Baddap Sleed or Bash Lancer. 29,83 BCE Lancer dissolves the Government and becomes the dictator of Xylvania. 29,82 BCE Makai Gundam Z Revolts and destroys the leadership again and Mistrene Callous (Mystral Callous) takes over. 29,80 BCE Children of Xylvania are born horribly mutated from the radiation of the Nerocite, 90% of childern born are mutated. Koujirou stands for the children's safety in the environment by cutting down the Forests and damming the rivers. 29,79 BCE Koujirou becomes leader of Xylvanis, raising the people to live and prosper in the destroyed environment. Death at birth also ends, and all Xylvanian's forego their human nature. 29,75 BCE Lord Koujirou creates the Iron Legion to protect Xylvania and the Titans to protect himself. 29,70 BCE Empress Qa-len of the solar empire, King Windsor of the Anglo isles and Tsar Gorgi I of The Tundran Territories form the alliance of nations to deal with the Xylvanian war machine. 29,65 BCE The Lighting wars or Za Inazuma Ta Begins. 29,63 BCE Empress lei-qu and Tsar Gorgi II create the Staff of Qa-Len. 22,60 BCE The Staff calls down the wrath of god on the Iron lord and destroys 90% of Xylvania including the dormancy of the Mountain of Kadar. 29,50 BCE Primitive Humans on the Island of Ilithriad build the city of Sturimgarde. It is later destroyed when the Beast-Men of Ilithriad emerge from their caves and put the whole city to the torch and sword. 29,00 BCE Aryans begin to craft jewellery after discovering a large amount of mineral wealth in the hills and mountains of Airya. 27,00 BCE The Tundran Territories enter the Bronze Age. The People of Tayunas built the first fortress with Stonewalls called Castle Maera, becoming the seat of the first King of Tayunas. The city of Paclaruush soon forms in the shadow of its walls. 26,00 BCE The Tayunians constructs the first Bow, revolutionising the way of war. 24,00 BCE The primitive men of Ilithriad discover a method to smith Iron, Beginning the Age of Iron. The Torgue family are noted for their expertise in the craft of smithing. -Age of Bronze ends- -Age of Iron begins- 2,405 BCE Ardinor of the House of Eorl leads the people of Southern Tayunas to a distant land, after a lengthy war with the Islands original inhabitants, King Ardinor forces the Ilithriad Lords to swear fealty to him, leading to the formation of the Kingdom of Ilithriad, heralding in the Great Peace for the Kingdom. 2.400 BCE Iron age begins in Tayunas. 2,350 BCE Tensions build between Paclaruush and Glacius as Paclaruush refuses to save Glacius from starvation during the winter months. 2,348 BCE First Tayunas Rebellion, Glacius marches north with support from Navo and Lume. 2,342 BCE King Nekar Meara killed at the battle of Kalm fields. 2,338 BCE Glacius rebellion crushed by Queen Cleara Maera of Paclaruush. Lord Astameer of Glacius was soon executed. 2,300 BCE Beast-Men emerge from the White Mountain and kill King Eärendil, provoking the wrath of the newly crowned King Amandil. The Beast-Men are eventually driven back to the White mountain. The Great Peace ends and the Age of Strife begins, and so does a three hundred year war against the Beast men who also call the island home. 2,150 BCE Icaria destroyed by Dragons, first recorded confrontation with Dragons. 2,050 BCE Several "tamed" Dragons reported in city of Contagia. 2,000 BCE Ilithriads Age of Strife ends, and so too does the war against the Beast-Men 1996 BCE Formation of the Dragon Riders in Tayunas. 1500 BCE A Scientist by the name of Teo designs a new type of boat capable to travelling further than ever before. Tayunasians begin exploring the world beyond their own. 1575 BCE King Hagor the Unworthy legitimized all of his Bastard children on his deathbed and giving the royal sword Meliador to his bastard son Daemon II Blackfyre, starting the Blackfyre Rebellion. 1200 BCE Small island found east of Derentis conquered. Fortress city of Clavia built soon after. 900 BCE The people of Tundra launch an assault on the Island of Aryia and quickly cut a swath through the Islands defenders eventually sacking the city of Imperium, forcing the surviving Aryans flee south to the Kolaar mountain range. 600 BCE The Aryans, who now refer to themselves as the “Covenant Empire”, rebuild Imperium. -Age of Iron ends- -Age of Empires begins- 500 BCE The Aryan people first come into contact with the Miqo'te. The Aryans begin trading with Salka. 450 BCE The Tayunians make contact with the Aryans, they form a trading relationship and create the Tayunian-Aryan treaty. 400 BCE The Covenant legions conquer most of Forsakken including Avacynia, Xylvania and Tundra. 100 BCE The Covenant leave Xylvania due to the defiance of the locals, ghosgene and the dangers of the local wildlife. Some Aryans stay however and become mutated by Ghosgene. 300 CE The Tundrans begin a rebellion. They kill the Aryan Imperator and amass an army large enough to challenge Airya. 320 CE An unknown illness spreads throughout Tayunas, killing tens of thousands. 323 CE The Illness plaguing Tayunas begins to disappear for unknown reasons. Many believed it to be the work of a God named Neertu and it was a punishment. Followers of this religion were known as Neerans, most of which were in the city of Lucan. 400 CE The Tundrans have reached Imperium and nearly sack the city a second time; however the Aryan Hierarch calls for a truce. 412 CE After King Egar Meara denounced the Neeran religion tensions grew around the Kingdom of Tayunas. 414 CE In Tayunas Lord Streyar of Lucan declared war on Paclaruush in the Second Rebellion of Tayunas. Having the largest navy, they sent their army straight for Paclaruush. The siege of Paclaruush lastest for many weeks until a fleet from Clavia and Indeo was sent south. In a pincer attack between Clavia and Indeo on one side and Paclaruush on the other, the Lucan fleet fell and their army defeated. Lord Streyar was killed in the battle by King Egar himself. Later the Paclaruush and Clavia fleets were sent to Lucan where they slaughtered the Lucan family and took the city in the name of King Egar. 450 CE The new King Tolan Maera becomes the first Dragon rider King of Tayunas. 500 CE Imperium is rebuilt to its former glory. The Iron Legion is formed in Xylvania. 600 CE the Covenant Empire Collapses after the Hierarch Octavius II is assassinated. The religious Rebels form the Holy Aryan Empire keep most of the same policies as the predecessors, however the state is under the control of the order of The Great Journey. Xylvanians also begin to develop Furnace Based Technology. 770 CE The Iron Legion lays siege to every nation in forsaken in turn. They kill thousands however; they retreat for an unknown reason. 800 CE The Tundran Territories becomes a unified country rather than individual city states. The nation is under the rule of the Tsar. 850 CE Airya becomes the first nation to have printed Books however the other nations develop this soon after. 1024 CE Tayunas invent many new siege weapons including the Trebuchet. 1099 CE The Aryan Crusades begin when the Holy Aryan Empire claims that Forsakken belongs to them due to the fact that they have a covenant with the Gods. 1200 CE The Holy Aryan Empire makes advances on the Tundran Territories. The Legionaire knights make landfall, however a massive tundran army destroys most of the Aryan forces, the others retreat back to their ships were the Tundran Navy blows them out of the water. 1224 CE In Tayunas, Lord Lupún of the City of Aserus lays siege to Verimas for unknown reasons. Some say he was after power but seeing as Verimas had no strategic value many dispute this claim. Others say he was simply mad. Lord Lupún took the city simply enough as it was not built to withstand such a large army of 50,000. Lupún declared himself king and stated that Verimas and Aserus were their own separate empire known as The Mundus Empire. Lupún enslaved many in the city of Verimas and forced most of them to fight in his army. 1226 CE King Lupún sent his army east and layed siege to Adventus. After he took the city he sacked it and took more slaves for his army. He soon also took Indeo and did the same. King Veritas of Paclaruush formed his own army together however it would take time to gather all his forces, meanwhile Lupún had an army nearly 200,000 strong uncomfortably close to the capital. King Lupún continued his conquest and layed siege to Derentis. After nearly and monthm he finally took it and began marching south to Paclaruush. 1227 CE Clavia sent it's navy north to retake Indeo. Meanwhile King Lupún reached Paclaruush and for the first time since he began his conquest, he had met an army comparable with his. He began laying siege to Paclaruush which went on for several months. While he was so busy with Paclaruush however, the Clavian army was busy retaking Indeo, Adventus, Derentis and Verimas. Dragon riders from Icaria along with an army also marched on Aserus. Before Lupún could do anything to stop it, he had lost the cities he had taken and his home at Aserus had been levelled. Half his army had lost their moral and the other half full of slaves turned on him. King Lupún and his army were slaughtered before he managed to break through the gates of Paclaruush. 1250 CE Despite two major defeats the Holy Aryan Empire then tries to "reclaim" Xylvania. The Legionaire knights meet stiff resistance from the Iron Legion. The Kaiser of Xylvania demands Hierarch Marius I withdraw his forces the Chief Hierarch refuses and the legion knights attempt to take Kaon, however those the Iron Legion don’t kill dysentery and ghosgene does, the siege fails within the first few days. 1297 CE Kanto family begins rule over Salka. 1300 CE The Holy Aryan Empire ends when a combined force of Tundrans, Xylvanians and Salkans launch an assault on the Island of Aryia. Chief Hierarch Tulius is hanged in public. The Miqo'te return to Salka while the Xylvanians and Tundrans take joint control over Airya. -Age of Empires end- -Age of Invention begins- 1392 CE Miqo'te blacksmiths invent the Katana. 1420 CE Tayunas enjoys a time of peace as they enter the Renaissance. Aryia follows suit, and begin their Cultural Renaissance. 1490 CE Ten year war begins. Samurai lead by Asuna Anji wage war on the Kanto Dynasty. 1493 CE Emperor Kanto's Army defeats the Samurai in the battle of Mikasa Lake. 1495 CE Samurai win several battles against the Kanto Army. 1500 CE Emperor Kanto dies in the battle of Elska ridge. Anji family rises to power. 1512 CE Pro Kanto rebels attempt to over throw the government. Thousands of rebels die at the hands of the Samurai. 1529 CE A Grand achieve of Tayunasian history is built in Paclaruush and became the second largest building in Tayunas, next to Castle Maera. 1600 CE The renaissance endsin Aryia and the Tundran Territories develop the First firearm the Hand Cannon. Xylvanians begin to build their new class of Ship a "Man o War". 1601 CE Samurai defend against constant raids from Amiane. 1660 CE The Aryan rebellions begin the Xylvanians withdraw due to complete disinterest in Airya, the Tundrans assume complete control over Airya and crush the Rebellion. 1700 CE The Tundrans and Xylvanians begin Mass producing Muskets. Vladof INC become a large musket manufacture. Xylvanian Piracy is at the pinnacle of its time. The Tundrans make great wealth of the conquered Airya due to the large amount of Cocoa and Tobacco that grow there, two very popular trade products at the time. 1714 CE The Jacobs Corporation is formed they offer Forsakken the Most Elegant of weapons. 1720 CE King Jenar Maera comes into power. 1734 CE King Jenar begins to order hundreds of random executions of people who he believed were plotting to overthrow him. This angered citizens of Paclaruush and the surrounding cities. 1740 CE King Jenar sends an army west to the Icarian mountains to kill all of the dragons. This angered the Dragons riders of the west greatly and tensions grew. 1743 CE King Jenar's army continued marching west and attacked the cities of Icaria and Contagia, both of which were among the Dragon cities of Tayunas. The Dragon riders of Icaria, having the advantage on the mountains defeated Jenar's army however Contagia's Dragon riders were forced to retreat to Ganos. As a result of Jenar's actions, the Dragon Riders rebelled against him in the Third Rebellion of Tayunas. 1751 CE General Irya reached the gates of Paclaruush which was now a barren wasteland as a result of the first battle of Paclaruush in 1747CE. She began besieging the city. She led the attack personally atop her dragon, Bahamut. She was on the front of the battle. Irya made her way to Castle Maera along with her best men and stormed the castle. There she killed King Jegar herself. The city was now hers. After the fall of their king, the Palcaruushians dropped their swords. General Irya and her dragons later flew to Lucun. There she took command of their navy and sailed to Clavia. 1752 CE General Irya arrived at Clavia. By the end of the day everyone inside had been burned alive or crushed by falling rocks. She had won the war. Later that year in Paclaruush, Irya instead of simply taking the throne of Tayunas decided it was time everyone had a say and formed the council of five which would rule over the new Dominion of Tayunas. She personally took a seat on the council for the first year to make sure things went smoothly before returning to Ganos. 1753 CE Humans arrive in Salka and over throw the Anji family. Miquo'te become second class citizens. 1754 CE After Irya left the council she was replaced by councillor Taylor as military advisor. 1772 CE Scientists in Tayunas design a new weapon called a cannon where a projectile if fired at high velocities through a tube called a barrel using gunpowder. These new cannons were soon seen on city walls and ships. 1790 CE Tayunian scientist states that the world is round not flat. 1800 CE Airya is ruled by the Maximus Family, forming the Second Covenant Empire. 1801 CE New hand held rifles that fire small projectiles at their enemies are developed in Tayunas. They quickly replace bows and crossbows. 1802 CE In Tayunas, some Paclaruushian loyalists got their hands on these new rifles and travelled to Icaria to kill the dragons that sieged Paclaruush. Unfortunately the bullets could not pierce the dragon's scales and only one of the loyalists made it back alive although he was horribly burned. 1814 CE Paclaruushian loyalists began causing problems all over Tayunas. Many soldiers were being murdered and there were even bombing in the capital. 1815 CE The council of five moved from Castle Maera to the newly finished council building in Paclaruush. 1817 CE Paclaruushian loyalist assassinate councillor Hama. The remaining council members put the military on high alert and began searching houses throughout the capital. This action angered many of the citizens in the city. Many who had not been before, joined the loyalists. The frequency of attacks in the capital increased. Councillor Hama was later replaced by councillor Sera. Meanwhile in Avalon, scientists had discovered the element hydrogen. 1819 CE Scientists in Avalon discovered a way of using hydrogen to create Tayunas' first blimp. Astonishingly, later that year a prototype for a Zeppelin was created. Things in the capital continued to deteriorate. In July of 1819 the Council was overthrown in a Coup by Paclaruushian Loyalists. 1821 CE In Avalon, fleets of airships armed with cannons are built for use in the military. 1822 CE Atoa Lal of Ganos dismantled the Loyalists government and restored the Council of Five. 1824 CE Loyalist Sera stood trial for her attempt to overthrow the government and take over Tayunas. She was found guilty and sent to prison in Icaria for the rest of her life. Soon after the loyalists went into hiding. 1850 CE The Utopias create Communism and apply it to their nation. 1876 CE Tayunas develops electricity. 1878 CE Tayunas develop the first radio transmission device also Tayunians develop new Rapid Fire Weapon. Meanwhile the Utopias develop the first Tractor. 1889 CE Xylvanians build the first telephone (originally for military use) also the Hyperion Corporation is Formed offering some of the deadliest weapons at the time. 1900 CE A Miqo'te Scientist Splits the Atom. Also the Xylvanians build the first furnace powered submarines, the mystery of how they work is a secret only Xylvanians know. The Tundrans develop the first Tank and Aryans begin building Automobiles. Also the Miqo'te people of Salka build the first Airplane. 1902 CE Karl Tyr, a scientist living in Paclaruush developed Tayunas' first internal combustion engine. 1903 CE After developing his famous new engine, Karl Tyr went on to develop the first automobile. They became very popular among the rich and were often seen the rich areas of the capital. 1910 CE Xylvanians build the first Television they realise its usefulness as a means of propaganda. 1911 CE In Avalon, scientist develop Tayunas' first aeroplane, soon they began to replace airships. Scientists in Kalm manage to split the atom. 1914 CE The Xylvanians invade The Tundran Territories and Airya, the Dictator at the time ordered experimentation to be done on the conquered people, they end up creating both super soldiers and abominations. Also due to access to uranium deposits in Airya Xylvanians begin building nuclear devices. 1920 CE Tayunas develops the television. Soon they become a common sight in homes throughout eastern Tayunas. Clavia builds Tayunas' first dreadnaught ship equipped with powerful cannons. Clavia begins producing a large navy consisting of several of these dreadnaughts. 1922 CE Avalon's first successful nuclear bomb test. 1928 CE Scientists in Kalm develop Tayunas' rocket. Soon they used to create weapons capable of large explosions. 1940 CE A new group is formed in Airya out of the ruins of the old religion. it is renamed the Solar empire in honour of the old gods. Their leader prophetess Qu Lan, often referred to as empress, asks the gods to give her the power to destroy the Invaders of Her once great Airya. Also Marius Maximus is born. 1945 CE Largest storm in Tayunas history strikes along eastern coast causing much damage, especially in Clavia and Lucan. Qu Lan staff is used in Kaon it causes such catastrophe that the Xylvanians leave the other nations. The means by which the staff is created and where is lost in the annuals of time. 1947 CE Miqote Rebelion begins. 1951 CE Miqo'te Rebelion ends in Miqo'te victory. The Republic is born as is the SDF (Salkan Defense Force). 1958 CE TASA launch the first humans into space. 1969 CE Commercial aeroplane flight from city to city is popularised as prices go down. 1970 CE The first Kaiser of Xylvania Asura Koujirou is born. Also the Xylvanian Navy is recognised as the Best in the world. Xylvania then goes to war with the Tundran territories. Tsar Gorgi III is killed is killed in the fighting. 1973 CE Tayunas begins developing tanks and the Miqo'te invent computers. 1974 CE the "Nacht der brennenden Seelen" begins and ends in Xyilvania. 1975 CE Aryan archeologists unearth the Hell Gate in New Airya, the religion of Spardaism is soon to follow, and spreads through the Covenant Dominion of New Airya like wild fire. 1978 CE Scientists in Icaria discover a new metal in the Icarian mountains far stronger than steel named Mythril. To this day it is the only thing known to pierce a dragons scales and is only found in the Icarian mountains. How it was created remains a mystery. 1980 CE The Miqo'te further their knowledge of Computer Science by creating a primitive version of the modern internet. 1981 CE Scientists in Avalon create the first commercial plane to travel faster than sound. 1984 CE Scientists in Paclaruush begin experiments with human augmentation. today’s Internet. 1985 CE Tundran territories fight back against Xylvanian mining operations in the Dune sea. 1990 CE Ayase Atasurí is born in Salka. 1991 CE Tsar Gorgi IV falls from his airship and is killed ending the war between XYLV and TNTR. 1994 CE "Tag der Erlösung" (Day of Redemption) begins in Xylvania. 1994 CE Genda Koujirou, Sakuma jirou, Soul Evans, Suzuno Fuusuke and Nagumo Haruya are born in Xylvania. The Tundran Army is recognised as the largest in the world. 1999 CE Paclaruushian loyalists re-emerge in Avalon with various bombings, it was later discovered that a nuclear bomb had been stolen in the confusion. 1995 CE Nero 'Pectus' Maximus is born and the Covenant Special Forces are recognised as the best in the world. 1996 CE Xylvanians develop the SMS feathure of mobile phones. 2000 CE Terrorist again begin in Xylvania by the Makai Gundam Z group. Also Kaiser Asura disappears. 2005 CE Tayunasian Special Forces discover a loyalist base of operations in Kalm and apprehend them and retrieve the stolen nuclear bomb. 2007 CE Both Larlh and Arianna Maximus are born. 2009 CE Tayunas built the Super Particle Collider (SPC). 2010 CE A worldwide recession begins. 2011 CE Tayunas' economy enters a deep depression. Unemployment sky rocketed and many were left homeless